Cruwin Wisor
| occupation = A member of Azezan's Arrancar Rebell faction | previous occupation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | team = | base of operations = (formerly), (formerly), | resurrección = El Sable | Spanish voice = | English voice = | Japanese voice = }} Appearance Cruwin has fair skin, dark-yellow eye irises, dark-brown hair, a black obi-belt on his waist, white hakama, black armbands with two thin white lines going around them, and his hollow mask consists of two small, white devil-bat wings as ears. Personality Cruwin is a cool, calm, collected, and a calculating individual much like his comrade Jaggermond. But with him being easily programmed and loyal to anyone around him. History Cruwin was artificially created from the Hōgyoku by . Plot The Long Lost Blistering Soul Chronicles Training with another Arrancar, Cruwin is seen releasing his Zanpakutō, El Sabre. Equipment * : Cruwin carries one of three Caja Negación cubes that Jaggermond Garrod stole from Szayelaporro Granz' laboratory. On the left side of his waist attached to his black obi-belt hidden in three transparent glass casings. Powers and Abilities : When he had his arm severed by Toshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō Hyorinmaru, Cruwin uses Regeneración de Alta Velocidad to heal his severed right arm. : Cruwin is capable of using sonído when at being cornered at close range. : Being an Arrancar, Cruwin has a vast amount of spiritual power. His is dark-green in color. : Cruwin can fire a dark-green cero from the open palm of his hand by lifting out his out stretched arm. With it being capable of destroying buildings on contact. Zanpakutō ): Cruwin's Zanpakutō in it's sealed state resembles a nodachi with a dark-brown squared guard that has two thin, separate zigzagged lines dividing the hilt. With that aside from it, the hilt itself is dark-black in color, with a dark-green sheath and has a set of dark-black polka-dots on each side of it's near end. *' ': It's release command is Scratch the surface (表面を傷付ける, Hyōmen o kizutsukeru). In his release state, Cruwin gains a pale-white bat skull over his head with two short dark-green markings coming out of the eye holes, and two pointed saber-like rapiers from his arms, two pale white wings with dark-green membranes, they of which are pale-white in color with two short dark-green tribal lines on both back sides. * Ressurección Special ability: In this form, Cruwin's natural abilities are greatly enhanced. * Spiritual Energy Absorption: Cruwin can absorb the spirit energy from his opponent or opponents' zanpakutō to make him stronger, whenever he cuts them on contact or lock blades with each other. Or even when they stab on his body. Whether they are in their sealed state, shikai, or in their bankai forms. * Enhanced Hierro: Cruwin's durability greatly increases to the point when a slice to the neck can make him nearly invincible. : Lifting his left blade upwards towards the sky, Cruwin and it glows a dark-green aura, and takes on a pale-white, albino demonic winged bat-like creature, with a large pale-white bat skull covering his head, dark-green eye irises with dark-black slanted eye pupils, two dark-green furry tufts covering his shoulders down to his elbows, thin elongated pointy ears that have dark-green insides, long pale-white wings that have pale-white membranes, an exposed six-pack, pale-white legs that have three small down-turned spikes on the back of his calves, and a short-sized pale-white tail that has a dark-green tip where his tailbone is located. Trivia * He intends to rename certain moves such as "High-Speed Regeneration" to being called, "Regeneración de Alta Velocidad". * His Ressurección is closely similar to that of both and 's in terms of both combination and appearance.